The present invention is directed to a gun rest and more specifically to a gun rest having a plurality of gun placement grooves at different heights and which may be mounted on either a flat surface or on a vehicle window.
One form of well known rifle rest is comprised of a plurality of bags of different sizes which may be filled with sand or the like and provided with a recessed upper surface for supporting the rifle forearm. Such rifle rest bags however, are cumbersome to transport and store in the filled condition and are susceptible to leakage. To empty the bags after each use and refill the bags before the next use is a time consuming and cumbersome operation, making it necessary to additionally carry a container of suitable filler material in the event suitable filler material is not available at the site.
The rest bags are frequently used with an adjustable bench rest comprised of a plate adjustably mounted on a suitable tripod for vertical adjustment. The forearm of the rifle can also be mounted directly on the adjustable height bench rest. However, such a bench rest is generally only usable with a rigid bench and must be properly leveled and height adjusted before each use.
Another type of gun rest is comprised of a triangular shaped molded plastic member having three different shooting levels along each edge to provide a total of nine different shooting edges. However, each shooting level upon which the forearm of the rifle is adapted to rest, is completely flat, so that the forearm is not firmly gripped and held in position against lateral movement.